


The Beach Day

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cussing, Day At The Beach, F/M, Kissing, Ocean, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: After fighting off the Kraken at the beach, the exwires are able to spend the rest of the day at the beach. A prank by Aiya to Shima goes wrong but all ends up okay.





	The Beach Day

Considering the fight with the Kraken was a bit tiresome, the exwires were happy to hear that they could spend the rest of the day at the beach. Without worrying about another mission to do for Lord Pheles, Shura or even Yukio himself. Aiya was beyond excited to stay at the beach. It had been a while since she actually got to hang out on a beach. To feel the sun on her body and the ocean water rolling over her feet.

Dressed in her two piece swimsuit that was black with purple trim, Aiya snaked her way to Shima’s side. Her green eyes looked up at the boy who was shirtless with his orange swim trunks. Honestly Aiya thought that his orange trunks with his pink hair clashed but she couldn’t seem to get Shima to think that. 

“Thank god! Now we can do nothing and relax!” Shima cried out as he tipped his head back and took in a deep breath before letting it out. 

“Hell yeah! Water time!!” Rin yelled out excitedly as he ran over to the water to splash around in it. “Come on guys! It’s not even cold!” He tried coaxing the others to join him in the water. 

One of the exwires that took the bait was Shima as he ran over to where Rin was. Staying still, Aiya watched the two boys in the ocean as Shima and the Satan child were splashing around. A smile crept onto her lips before she heard someone talking to her. Looking over and down a bit she saw that Konekomaru was looking up at her. “Oh, what was that..?” she asked as she rubbed her head since she wasn’t paying attention.

With a light laugh, Konekomaru shook his head. “I said...” he stated again, “You really like him don’t you? Renzou I mean.” his voice as point blank as ever. He was always the one to get down to the point when he spoke. Sometimes it through the others around him off guard.

Luckily there was no one else really around the two of them as they stood in the sand. “W..what?? No..I mean...Is it really that obvious..?” she asked as she looked over at the boy with a nervous expression. Shifting her weight on her feet she looked back over to Shima who was now sitting in the water. Without even realizing it, a smile came to her lips.

Konekomaru watched her as he smiled at her, “I mean, you were pretty close to him when we were dealing with the Kraken...and then there’s that smile you do when you look over at him.” he added before moving his hand up to his face to push up his glasses. 

“Pfft Koneko! Why do you have to be so observant??” her voice going a bit higher as she spoke. A light blush covered the girls cheeks as she looked away from Konekomaru.

“Aha, it’s kind of cute. You’re the first person to be like that around him. He is so obsessed with other girls around him, but none of them want anything to do with him.” he sighed out. “I think it’s good that he has you.” 

Aiya hadn’t really thought about it that way before. Sure she always knew that Shima was one for flirting with other girls. Even though he would come to her dorm because he was lonely some nights, he still had to keep up the act of getting nosebleeds from other girls that walked by. It didn’t matter if Aiya was with him or not. When he did it around her, she chose to just ignore it.   
Sometimes she would play on it to see how flustered she could get him in public over a girl he didn’t even know. It was a fine line of making her jealous or sad and having fun with it.

Looking over to face him she nodded, “Thanks Koneko, I needed to hear that.” her voice soft as she spoke to him. 

“You’re welcome, Aiy-” his words interrupted since he heard his name coming from a bit behind them.

Both of them turned around to see Sheimi making a sand castle. She was the one to call Konekomaru over. “Heh I’ll talk to you in a bit yeah?” he asked Aiya with a sweet smile.

“Of course, don’t break the wonderful castle!” she cried out as he had already run off to Sheimi and sit next to her. 

Chuckling, Aiya looked back in the direction of Shima and Rin. But as she looked over at where they were, she didn’t see either of them. Furrowing her brows she looked around the water line. The two boys weren’t anywhere to be seen. Soon she felt two sets of arms against her back and on the back of her legs. She was being swooped up off the ground. Looking up she saw Shima’s playful smile on one side and Rin’s toothy grin on the other. “What the hell aha~” she cried out with a laugh as she did her best to cling onto the boys.

Without answering her, the boys snickered together and started running towards the water. She quickly figured out what they were going to do. “Ack~ N-no! Guys~!” she protested as she giggled and tried getting out of their grip, but it was no use. Before she knew it, she was in the air and then crashing into the water. 

Being a bit chilly first hand, she got used to the feeling as she came to the surface for air. After laughing she looked over to see the two boys looking at her wondering what she was going to do next. A mixture of panic and playfulness in their eyes. Grinning, Aiya just spoke out one word, “Run~” 

Rin and Shima’s eyes got wide before they both grinned from ear to ear. Both of them took off running and laughing, of course in the same direction. Not much thought process with those two. “You’ll never catch us~!” Shima called out as he looked behind him. 

Aiya was only a few steps behind the two of them. “Get over here you asses!!” she yelled out with a smirk. Running through water was hard, but she managed to get closer to Shima than she could Rin so she narrowed her eyes to the pink haired boy. Soon she took a leap and jumped onto Shima’s back. 

Moving his hands to the back of her legs once he felt her on his back he chuckled. “Ahh she got me~!” Shima yelled out, “Can’t go- much further!” And soon he fell into the water dramatically. 

Of course when Shima went down, so did Aiya and her mouth was open since she was laughing. So when she went under she swallowed a bit of water. Quickly coming up for air she moved to sit in a spot where the water wasn’t too high and coughed. She felt like she was going to cough up a lung. 

When Shima came up his first reaction was to start laughing. But when he looked over and saw Aiya coughing so hard his eyes got wide as he rushed over to her. “Aw shit! Ai!” he cried out as he held onto her shoulders. No one else was around them since they ran out so far and Rin had already looped back around to where everyone else was.

Coughing up she shook her head and waved him off. “I..I’m fine..just swallowed some water..” she muttered out and coughed again. Slowly her green eyes looked up to his golden brown ones. After regaining her breath, a smile came to her lips as she teased, “You were actually concerned, weren’t you Renzou~?” 

“What? Pft nah I knew you were fine~” he played it off cool as he looked away and ran his fingers through his wet hair. When she didn’t say anything he peeked an eye open and looked down at her.

The girl was grinning up at him since she knew better. “Uh huh, right~” she giggled and then pulled him down to sit next to her in the water. 

Letting out a dramatic gasp from the tug, Shima was now sitting down next to Aiya. His gaze looking forward as the sun was starting to slowly go down. Without saying anything he moved his hand to Aiya’s thigh and squeezed it lightly. 

Feeling the squeeze, Aiya looked down at her thigh and then up at Shima. He looked so content and a little tired. That little bit of tiredness on his face was something that Aiya always thought was so cute. Slyly she looked over at the others who were still further down the beach. Seeing that they were a safe distance, Aiya looked back at Shima and then kissed his cheek.

“Haha what was that for~?” He asked playfully as he looked at her, his eyes on hers. 

“I just wanted to kiss your cheek. Can I not~?” a smirk crossing the girls face.

Shima then shook his head as his eyes closed. “Nuh uh.” he spoke out and then opened his eyes to look at her again. His quiet fingers came under her chin to tip her head up a bit. “Because you missed~” he whispered to her as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Even though there was a bit of a salty taste, Aiya leaned in and kissed him back lovingly. Of course Shima was the first to pull away as he sighed outwardly.

Opening her eyes, Aiya had the happiest smile on her lips, “Never change, okay?” she spoke out only getting a confused look from the boy. Chuckling a little, she shook her head. “Nevermind.”

Chuckling, Shima shook his head, “You’re so weird, Ai.” 

“Thank you~” she grinned at what she chose to take as a compliment. “So hey, I was thinking that we could go to the tide pools before the water comes in. See if there are any crabs or weird barnacles~” her voice excited as she gripped his arm, lightly tugging on it as she spoke out. 

Shima’s face went dark as it took him a bit longer than normal for him to answer. “Eh..I don’t know Ai..Crabs are like... _sea bugs._ ” he muttered and then his whole body shuddered. Shima wasn’t one for bugs and really crustaceans were bugs of the sea. But, Aiya didn’t really see any kind of sea life as bugs. Though bugs never bothered Aiya either.

Not accepting his answer, Aiya stood up and pulled up on his arm, “Come on~! It’s not like they’re gonna bite you or something!” she cried out as she looked down at the boy with sparkling pouty green eyes.

Not being able to see that look and say no, Shima sighed out, “Fine. Alright, let’s go see em.” his voice the complete opposite of enthused as he stood up. 

Soon Aiya was practically tugging him along the beach to the rocks. She talked about what they might see, like the small little crabs, or snails, or any kind of growth on the rocks. After climbing a couple rocks, there was a flat part where Aiya and Shima found a small pull. Aiya sat down right in front of it and looked through the water. Shima on the other hand was a bit distant from the pool on a different rock.

“Ah look! A crab!” she cried out as she began to reach into the water.

Shima was quick to her side to grab her arm. “What, are you crazy??” he cried out trying to pull her arm away from the water.

“Renzou! What are you doing??” her voice getting a bit high as she didn’t expect him to react like that. She thought that he might just sit there and make his disgusted face like normal.

“Don’t touch it!!” he shrieked as he looked at her with panic in his eyes.

“Oh stop it.” she sighed out as she pulled her arm away from his hand. Huffing a little she glared playfully at the boy and then looked back at the water. An idea popped into the girls head making her grin. The best part was that Shima wasn’t taking his eyes off of her. Once her hand was in the water she waited a moment and then gasped out, “Ah! It got me!” 

In that instant, Shima reacted so fast that she wasn’t sure that he was the same lax person she knew. The boy grabbed Aiya’s arm and pulled her off the rocks, “Fucking sea bugs!” he yelled as he started to haul off the rocks with Aiya’s arm in his grasp.

Of course when Shima pulled Aiya down, it scraped her leg. “Ow! Renzou!” she cried out, but he didn’t hear her. She didn’t expect him to grab her in the process, she thought that he would just either run away by himself or faint right then and there. Both options really laughable. But the actual outcome was worse than the prank she pulled. With her calf and shin all scraped and bleeding, Aiya was a bit out of breath once the two of them made it back to the others. Shima also panting due to panic and the lack of exercise.

“Whoa what hell happened to you?!” Rin cried out as his wide eyes looked at Aiya’s leg. His body crouched down to look at the damage on the girls leg. 

“Aiya! Are you okay?? Let me get Nee!” Sheimi spoke quickly with a slight panic as her little green man popped out and had some herb to coat the scrape so it stopped bleeding. 

In the meantime, Aiya was making it sound like it wasn’t a big deal. But in reality her leg was a bleeding mess. Her hands waving everyone off, trying not to make a big deal out of it. 

Shima none the wiser, looked at everyone, “She was fucking around with the crabs!” he cried out as he was still shook over the sea creatures that didn’t even touch _him_.

“Oh so the crabs scraped up her leg..?” Bon asked out as he looked from Aiya’s leg to Shima. His brows furrowed in a scowl at how Aiya could get hurt like that. 

“Yeah th-! Wait what-?!” his voice getting high as he was thrown for a loop. Stopping his talk he quickly looked over and scanned the girls body. Once his eyes saw the srcape on her leg he looked confused. “When did _that_ happen??” 

“You did it!” Aiya cried out. Her leg was stinging a bit but it wasn’t terrible. Whatever Sheimi put on her leg was helping with the pain too. “When you pulled me off the rock I scraped my leg!” she yelled at Shima and glared at him.

“Oh shit Ai...I didn’t mean to...I...” he stuttered with his words as he tried to think of something while he scratched the back of his head. “ _Y...you were the one to mess with the crabs!_ ” his finger now pointing at Aiya. 

“It was a prank! I didn’t even touch it! See!” She yelled as she showed him all her fingers. None of her fingers having any pinch marks on them. “I thought you would just run away or faint! But no, you had to drag me with you!” 

Soon the familiar sound of Yukio’s sigh was to be heard. “Alright everyone. I think we’ll call it a day now. Don’t want anyone _else_ getting hurt ” Yukio’s glance at Shima as he spoke causing Shima to look away, annoyed.

“Aw come on, Yukio! It’s not even dark yet!” Rin pouted next to his brother as he looked up with sad eyes. 

“No, he’s right. It’s getting late, let’s go already.” Bon spoke out and Konekomaru agreed with a silent nod. 

With Rin mumbling something under his breath, they all made their way back to the locker rooms to change out of their bathing suits. After thanking Sheimi for her help, all of the girls came out of the locker room at the same time seeing that Shima was outside waiting by himself. After saying bye to Sheimi and Izumo, Aiya stayed back with Shima.

“Hey I..I’m sorry for that.” he spoke out lowly as he motioned down to Aiya’s leg and then rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed out.

She shrugged. “It’s just a few scrapes, nothing that won’t heal quickly. Plus they might be cool scars later.” she added with a smile. After a bit of silence and Shima looking down at the ground, Aiya bumped her shoulder into his. “Come on, walk me home.” she whispered to him and looped her arm around his.

Nodding silently, Shima started to walk with Aiya along the streets. The walk back to her place was quiet, but Aiya didn’t mind it. The scenery looked pretty and she had her best friend by her side. Once they made it to her dorm building the two of them stopped and looked at each other. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it okay? I’m sorry for pranking you. It would have been funnier if you just fainted or ran away...” she muttered with a slight smile. 

Not being able to keep a smile off his face, Shima gave out a light chuckle. “Yeah, well get up there before I decide to prank you back~” his voice low and teasingly playful as he smirked down at Aiya. 

Aiya nodded and laughed at Shima before starting to head into her building. Before going inside she looked back at the pink haired boy watching her. “Text me, yeah?” she called out with a smile.

“Always~” Shima replied as he waved at Aiya, seeing her then go inside the dorm building leaving the boy alone. A soft sigh left his lips as he began to walk back to his own quarters looking up at the darkening sky.


End file.
